


Spicecream Week 2019

by Thanotos_Omega



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Spicecream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 00:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thanotos_Omega/pseuds/Thanotos_Omega
Summary: My contributions to Spicecream week 2019 on tumblr, i will be directly copying the original texts so they will include my habit of ending ending sentences in a , rather than a . just a heads up,





	1. Day 1 Change of Heart/Redemption

Neo stalked quietly down the halls of the hideout Cinder and her had retreated to after their failed operation, she only had the crook and blade of her weapon the main piece which had lost it’s canopy in the fight, was gone when she woke up and she meant to get it back, Cinder was only hastening her own demise if she thought she was going to start undermining her,

Soon Neo found the thieving witch, slumped over asleep at a desk, and Neo felt giddy, sure Ruby would be harder to get to without Cinder’s help but never look a sleeping enemy in the eye as Roman always said, she lifted her blade and moved in for the kill, savoring the coming thrill of avenging Roman at least half way,

Cinder was so different when she was asleep, gone was the terrifying witch who could scare anyone it seemed, and all that was left was a simple girl, not even the near perfect ethereal beauty she had once been thanks to Ruby, she was just small weak and judging by her occasional shivers cold, she was easy prey now and Neo was always a fan of killing smarter not harder,

Then she saw what was lying in front of Cinder, the other half of her weapon it’s canopy restored though now with a faint glimmer of dust laced threads running through it,

Neo picked up the weapon looked at it and back down at the sleeping woman, blade still poised to strike down one of the people who stole her only friend,

Cinder yawned and stretched as she awoke, causing Neo’s coat to fall from her shoulders and looked down at it before looking back to the desk seeing a piece of paper where the restored weapon had been, with only a smiley face on it and smirked,


	2. Day 2 Downtime

Neo laid on the beach enjoying the warm air and relaxing on the emergency rescue blanket she was using as a makeshift beach towel, this was a great idea taking a quick break to relax after the long ride over the ocean,

“See what did i tell you?” Cinder said as she stretched out, nothing more relaxing than a day on the beach,

Neo had to agree this was nice, she couldn’t understand why back at Beacon Emerald and Mercury had always freaked out when Cinder tried to get them all to a beach,

(1 Year earlier) Emerald rocked back and forth hugging her knees to her chest as the legions of Grimm stared at her while Mercury maintained unflinching eye contact with the latest Ursa to emerge from the blackened pool in front of them, 

“I can’t for the life of me figure out how Salem has trouble recruiting.“ Cinder declared before taking another drink from her coca nut banana smoothie, “I mean how can you say no to beach front housing as a free perk?”(Back in the present)

Those two were just weird she guessed,

“Hmm getting a bit chilly isn’t it?“ Neo nodded her agreement with Cinder’s observation, after which cinder looked behind them, well the tree line has burned to far away i guess, nice while it lasted huh? Neo nodded her head in agreement, looking at the blackened hellscape that was once the largest forest for miles, “Well back to work i guess.“


	3. Day 3 Comfort/Hugs

Neo laid there not sure how her life had come to this, being conscripted by a sleeping witch to function as a makeshift teddy bear, but here she was, and Cinder hadn’t even had the decency to sleep glomp her in such a way as to as least let her enjoy it a little, she was shoved into Cinder’s neck the witch’s cheek resting on top of the tiny criminal’s head,

thoroughly done with this decidedly unsexy cuddling with the enemy Neo began trying to extract herself but this elicited a panicked whimper from Cinder who tightened her grip, Neo was about to power through this resistance when she heard Cinder’s voice “won’t lose you too...” she whispered in her sleep pain creeping in at the edge of her voice,

Neo looked up her nose burying into Cinder’s cheek and feeling something wet there, Neo didn’t know what was making Cinder cry but She wouldn’t wish crying alone on her worst enemy, Neo huffed and finally returned the witch’s embrace, and to her shock she felt tears of her own begin to flow, it occurred to her that she hadn’t had any physical contact in almost a year, and now it was the witch who was finally giving her the desperately need sense of contact, she would have to double murder her for that, but for now she quietly let herself mourn the loss of her only friend,


	4. Day 4 Teasing

Neo typed away on her scroll letting Cinder know she had finished her recon work and needed Cinder to pick her up, “OK i will be there to get you in just a bit”

Neo hopped aboard the airship and headed up the cockpit where Cinder was sitting, Neo went to sit down but stopped when Cinder cleared her throat and held up a miniature horse bit sized for a human, Neo looked at it and began to blush slightly,

“Well?“ Cinder cooed, “I said just a bit.“ Neo’s face turned almost entirely red and her eyes turned white, “do it slowly i like to watch.“ Neo’s jaw went slack, “HA! you should have seen the look on your face! oh that was perfect!“ Neo remained unmoving, “Umm Neo? you OK?” Neo showed no signs of movement beyond the sway of the aircraft, “NEO! it was just a joke! NEO ANSWER ME!“

Neo.exe is unresponsive sapphic subroutine has crashed.


	5. Day 5 Pirates

Captain Cinder lead her crew onto the island where the crew had buried their treasure after a near miss with the crew of the Bonnie ship Beacon, she pushed her crew onward towards the treasure First mate Torchwick was whining as usual, but she didn’t let that bug her, soon she would reclaim her spoils and the crew would spend weeks living it up!

After a long trek the crew of the Nefarious Ship Black Queen had found the spot, and went to work digging some among the crew complained about the distribution of Labor, claiming that mayhaps Cinder’s share was not fulfilled by sitting and drinking while Neo sat on her lap using her umbrella to provided shade, but a few well thought out and brilliantly delivered words soon helped to resolve the situation, mostly the words “Do as i say or i will set you on fire!”

When the last bit of dirt was removed Emerald called out “Oh that’s not good” Cinder slid Neo off her lap and went over to seed the chest that last time had needed Mercury Emerald and Torchwick to carry being easily lifted by Em alone, “Someone stole our stolen goods? what kind of underhanded no good Seadog would rob honest pirates like that?” Cinder screamed,

“Oh there’s a note!“ Emerald called out, “It says, now all your treasure is property of the Branwen Buccaneers, then there is just a picture of a....Raven.”

“That’s stupid!“ Cinder shouted everyone began to nod, “Neo’s right here!“ everyone but Torchwick stopped nodding,


	6. Day 6 Outfits/Atlas Ball

Neo sat on the roof with Cinder staring down into the massive party, there really wasn’t a point in being here, the room was full of academy students Atlas specialists soldiers, they couldn’t make a move, but Neo wanted to see a big fancy ball for herself, she had to miss the Beacon Dance and...She shook away that poison memory, it would only distract her from her end goal, 

She instead focused on a little game, trying to guess what song was playing based on everyone’s dancing, since the reinforced glass of the skylight prevented any hint of the melody from reaching her, She loved the look of the whole affair and hated the people enjoying it, why did they get to have parties and balls? why was she somehow unworthy of this? again the memory began to comeback and again she chased it away it had been a lie, a cheap trick to maintain control, nothing more, Cinder probably didn’t even remember it,

Cinder looked over at the scrunched up face of her companion and almost reached for her Scroll, but she decided against it, Neo probably wouldn’t even remember, Instead she reached down and gently began to melt a hole in the glass so Neo and her could hear what was playing down below, soon they could hear the music though only faintly it was some boring waltz or another neither of them knew,

They sat in silence Neo staring and day dreaming about being down there, about pretty girls fawning over her in a beautiful gown, of Having fun with Emerald and Murcury mocking the other guests, Roman constantly chatting up the rich bored house wives looking for some sugar mamas, of the Malachite twins practically drooling over her, taking her by the hands and dragging her towards the dance floor only for Cinder to swoop in and...Neo blinked back some tears and repeated a simple mantra, “She was only using us, she never cared, we were just pawns to her,”

The Mantra was broken though when a new song emerged from the hole Cinder had made, Neo froze at the first few seconds of a Song she loved in a way she never knew she could, and never wanted to hear again, indeed rushing in was a terrible idea, but the song was wrong, she could help it and wasn’t going too let the Witch have her, She turned to remind herself of the deformed monster Cinder was and found Cinder looking off to the side her hand extended to Neo,

“They’re...Playing our song.“ Cinder gave a sad smile, and looked back at Neo looking almost desperately, at Neo’s hand resting on the ledge, the words began again, “I am no fool.“ Neo thought, “I can help it!“ she growled in her mind, “I could leave if i wanted to!“ she mentally screamed at the cursed song, “The most beautifully wicked of all.“ Neo quietly answered in her own mind, as she stared longingly at Cinder’s out stretched hand, The line came back, And Neo took the offered hand and placed her other on Cinder’s shoulder and felt a faint heat in her cheeks as Cinder’s other hand rested on her waist and the two began to slowly move, neither of them could really hear the music now but they didn’t need it, it was already there playing in their heads as they spun around holding each other on the cold roof of that building,

“I could help falling in love with you, But Roman forgive me i don’t want to,“


	7. Day 7 Before Fall of Beacon

Neo opened the door to the dorm she was sharing with Cinder and her disciples, and looked at her bed, the fancy gown Roman had bought her for the dance was laid out, she walked over and picked it up holding it in front of herself in the mirror, and nearly started to cry, she had been looking forward to the dance since this whole plan had been explained, Neo never got to go to fancy parties or had any school experiences and she had been really looking forward to this one, but the mission had to come first, and none of the others could risk meeting with their contacts right now, even Cinder had too step up and handle the CCT infiltration with Neo handling some lame issue about a weapons shipment,

“Oh Hey your back!“ Emerald called out upon entering the dorm, “Get dressed and i will help you with your hair!“ Neo blinked in confusion, the dance ended hours ago, it was 3 in the morning, but Emerald walked over and began hurrying her to get dressed, Neo needed up needing help just to get into the fancy dress, it was the single most expensive thing Roman had ever bought her, made by some high end seamstress custom fitted and even matching ear rings, Cinder promised after this job was all said and done these kinds of extravagant things would be a simple way of life for them, it was why Neo kept agreeing to keep going, Her and Roman had finally found a way to the top, and it’s name was Cinder Fall,

After 20 minutes of work Neo was fully gussied up, her hair put up into a fancy up do, her makeup applied and her gorgeous white dress perfectly hugging her body, Neo could almost cry she felt like a princess, gods how she wished she could have gone to that dance, had pretty girls fawn over her, maybe even hit up the hot blonde from the train for a dance for the thrill of it,

“Good, now go the the west garden courtyard,“ Emerald pushed her towards the door, Neo looked back at the door as it slammed in her face and cocked an eyebrow in confusion, but shrugged and headed off, maybe they needed her to woo someone? must be into short chicks or else Cinder or Emerald could easily handle it,

Neo made her way to the specified area, as she turned the corner bringing the small isolated part of the garden she noticed someone in the shadows, standing with their back turned, and allot of unlit candles strewn about, as entered the small courtyard proper, she heard Cinder speak up “Ahh my lady has arrived!” Cinder raised her left hand and snapped her fingers causing dozens of little embers of fire to float away lighting the candles and bathing the area in a gentle glow, a nearby deep set windowsill had a cloth draped over it, with a bowl of punch glasses and plates of fancy snacks lined up on it, her eyes then went back to Cinder still standing with her back turned, dressed in a dark red gold trimmed suit, with her hair pulled back into a ponytail,

Neo slowly walked closer trying not to tear up as the situation settled in on her, Cinder turned around keeping her right hand out of sight and walked over giving Neo a deep bow before presenting Neo with the corsage she had been hiding, “Would you do me the honor of being my date for the evening fair Neo?” Cinder delivered it with a simple and fun tone showing that she knew she was going over the top, Neo hardly cared she just nodded like a love struck school girl, and felt her heart go crazy as Cinder pinned the small group of red flowers onto Neo’s dress,

Cinder pulled out her scroll and tapped a few times, as a song Neo knew she had heard before but never really paid attention to began to slowly talk of fools rushing in, and got a chuckle out of Neo when the words falling in love came up, of course Cinder’s ego would demand she pick a song with the word fall in there, “Would the lady care for a dance?“ Cinder asked extending her hand towards Neo, the smaller girl curtsied and accepted the offered hand,

Neo rested her cheek against Cinder’s chest and was very grateful for combat grade makeup so she could let some of the happy tears flow and just melt into this moment, it was like something out of a fairy tale, and as far as Neo was concerned those kinds of things just didn’t happen to her, and she was going to enjoy it,

After the song ended, Cinder sat Neo down at a nearby bench and fetched them some punch, seemingly going all out on this, the two sat there, sipping punch eating snacks dancing several more times, and Neo got to enjoy those sweeter smiles that Cinder usually only gave when Emerald and Mercury were being particularly Emerald and Mercuryish and she didn’t think anyone was watching, until they both noticed the light from the now nearly burnt out candles was now being eclipsed by the light of the rising sun, Cinder lead Neo out of the nook in the garden so they could watch the sunrise, Neo holding Cinder’s arm and resting her head on her as it happened,

“You know Neo, if this was one of those cliche love stories this would be the part where, we kissed,“ Cinder looked down at her, “But, well, mysterious candlelit rondevu, getting your date punch, are also really cliche, so what do you say princess, want to go for the hat trick?“ Cinder held up her scroll and turned on the song from their first dance,

Neo closed her eyes and tilted back her head and felt Cinder gently dip her down before softly pressing their lips together, as the song’s title lines played, “Why would i ever want to help it?” Neo asked herself as she savored this little slice of beauty in this dreary world of hurt, Soon her and Roman would be made for life and maybe she and Cinder could establish a separate and very pleasurable partnership, aside from their business one? everything was looking up for her, and for the first time in forever she saw a chance for a new source of joy in her life, and all that stood between her and this promise of a better tomorrow was the fall of this beautiful little school, how hard could that be?


	8. Day 8 Free Day

Cinder sat on the cliffs of Beacon, watching the sky slowly shift in color, as the dawn approached, she could hear the sounds of the others as they Held some impromptu school class in the ruins, Ruby had tried to get her into a uniform and join them as well but Cinder needed time to think, because now for the first time since Salem had forced her into rebelling she actually had time to consider more than defeating the immortal witch, and it was frankly soul crushingly ironic that Cinder who had chased power and freedom her whole life had both now, and not a single clue how to use them,

Neo watched for a moment making sure Cinder wasn’t having too deep of a moment before making her way over to her, casting a look over at the pile of rubble that had been the place of their private dance what felt like a lifetime ago,

“Hello.“ Cinder said turning around to see Neo bathed in the first rays of the slowly rising sun, “Do you have any idea how beautiful you look right now?“ Neo paused at that, Cinder was always coy and teasing, that was bizarrely upfront, Cinder reached up and guided Neo into her lap and wrapped her arm around her waist, resting her head on top of Neo’s,

“I have no idea where we go from here, but i am fine with that, it’s not what we do, it’s that it’s us doing it, Me you Emerald and Mercury, we can do anything together,“ Neo Looked up at Cinder feeling weird having her talk like this, Cinder looked down smiled and leaned in kissing Neo,

Neo reached up and wrapped her hands around Cinder’s head pulling her into a deeper more intense kiss which they held until both were convince they had made it awkward and broke it off, acting mildly embarrassed,

But that soon passed as they both realized they had been thinking the same thing, and they started in to resume only for Cinder to stop and fish out her scroll and quickly bring up her music selection and start a certain song, before over enthusiastically diving back into the kiss and causing their teeth to clank together, both had a giggle over that, and settled for more subdued kisses broken mostly to take in the sunrise and hum along with the song,

Cinder had power, she had freedom, and most importantly she had friends, and a lover to share them with, maybe after the sunrise was over she should go see how Penny’s first day as a Beacon student was going after all,


End file.
